


Incomplete

by WonderPickle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Dialogue, Pointless Drabble, Sad Shiro (Voltron), adashi, conflicting emotions, he missed adam, inner thoughts, not very edited, spoilers for season seven i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Shiro’s heart would always be on Earth while his head was in the stars.Shiro misses Adam. A lot.Adashi one-shot. Pointless drabble of Shiro's inner thoughts.





	Incomplete

Shiro tried to remember what life was like before the Garrison. Before Keith. Before the mission.

Before Adam.

But he couldn’t. Not really. Everything before the Garrison had faded, the colorful memories bleeding into the darkness. Nothing was as important then.

In his heart, he always knew he didn’t belong. He felt misplaced. And enrolling in the Garrison gave him a role, a purpose. There, he’d found his meaning.

His meaning was as a soldier. Piloting the Black Lion, leading Voltron, defeating the Galra.

But he didn’t feel whole.

No matter how fulfilling it was to protect the universe day in and day out, there was still something missing.

 _Someone_.

He knew losing Adam would hurt. Of course it would. They were _engaged_.

But everyday it hurt a little bit more, because it extended his time away from Adam.

What did Adam think? Did he think Shiro died? Did he _know_ Shiro died? Did he have any idea Shiro was coming home?

Did he think about Shiro anymore?

No. Shiro knew he did. Even after all this time, he knew Adam too well.

He definitely worried and stressed. When that happened, he’d hardly get any sleep, leading to long days of weary yawning in between breaths. During those restless nights, Shiro usually comforted him. He’d learned all the right things to say, all the best ways to hold Adam to reassure him.

Shiro missed having Adam in his arms. He still remembered what it felt like. Adam’s body fit perfectly against his. He would tuck his head into Shiro’s shoulder, burying his face there. Shiro would breathe in the smell of his hair.

That’s what made him whole.

Without Adam, he felt incomplete. No matter what happened out in space. They’d defeated Lotor and Zarkon, but there was something missing.

It was like trying to form Voltron without one of the lions. But instead of lions, it was every piece to Takashi Shirogane.

The last piece was gone. Left back on Earth at the Garrison. Shiro didn’t know if he would ever get it back. If he _could_ get it back.

He was dedicated to his duties. Abandoning them wasn’t an option. Even for the one person he loved most.

But he remained loyal to Adam. Forever irrevocably in love.

It crushed him to follow his life’s purpose.

It was his priority, though. And it always would be.

Shiro’s heart would always be on Earth while his head was in the stars.


End file.
